Fulfilled promise
by Luka-Wolf
Summary: My retake on ME3 ending, because it sucks...


**Fulfilled promise**

My retake on ME3 ending, because it sucks... My SI fanfic will be continued at closest holiday.

Disclamer: ME3 is Bioware's doing

My Shepard:

Earth-born

Sole survivor

Paragon (except shooting Udina and TIM)

Infiltrator

LI: ME 1 none(interested in Tali), ME 2&3 Tali

Choices are paragon (including all DLC)

Shepard's FOV

_Where the hell am I? My head hurts red lights everywhere, corpses..._

"Shepard move! We need to get to that beam ASAP soldier!"

"Yes sir!"

"Tali, Garrus ignore those husks we've got to run!"

_Aww, that hurt. Now where are my friends. _

"Shepard, there you are!"

"Garrus? Where is Tali?"

All he did was making a turian equivalent of smirk towards me and stepping aside... Damn there goes quarian pounce...

"JOHN!", well not that I am happy to see her, but my back now hurts and being straddled by Tali... Well it's not that bad at all...

"Shepard only Anderson and us survived that push, he is looking for you in the another pile of bodies.", said Garrus as he reached to his ear, "Admiral, we've found him, advancing to your position right now!"

And so we departed. Making our way through the keepers' tunnels. After a short shootout with husks we finally arrived to the control center, where Anderson already made his stand.

"Shepard we need Citadel to open its arms for Crucible to get here, but I do not understand the language of this console. Maybe the cipher in your head?"

"On it sir! Looks like the last protheans left us one last gift. Starting the opening sequence n AWWGH"

"Shepard, I can not let you do this!"

"Illusive man, it is and honor to meet you", said Garrus and shot AP round of his Widow rifle, but it only bounced of TIM's barriers.

"Means to control are mine Shepard and you can do nothing about it now!"

_I feel Tali's hands on me, supportive, lending me power to do this._

"Controlling my implants is one thing, but the reapers..."

"Do not underestimate me, I prepared my whole live for this!"

"You are wrong, the reapers are controlling you, you can not possibly stake all humanity to this. Even as you fall down to the indoctrination you must feel it, end it now!"

"NO, this is our way, we evolve into this. I will control reapers and humanity will lead this galaxy!"

"Can you feel it TIM, they are in your head. Help us, we will destroy the reapers and free ourselves from this cycle"

"I can't help you Shepard, I really can not!"

"TIM, you are controlled by them, that is why you can not!"

"No, you can not see what I do, you and your pitiful collection of aliens. But I can, and I will!"

"Shepard, I was always proud of you, son." Suddenly Anderson jumped on TIM and tackled him to the ground, BOOM, loud explosion filled entire space we were in. When the cloud dispersed, there could only be seen mark on the ground.

"Shepard did he?"

"Yes Tali, he did. Now we have to make his sacrifice count!" I said as I got relieved of TIM's control over implants in my body. I made it to the terminal and opened Citadel's arms.

"Commander, the Crucible is on its way. Docking with citadel in 30 seconds."

"That it is then"

"And we got the best seats in the goddamn galaxy" Garrus joined

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, docking confirmed, energy building up!"

Then it all happened, blast of pure blue energy made its way around the whole Citadel, then dispersed on Earth, and finally fired from citadel into Sol's mass relay. Whole galaxy could witness this sight, as this mysterious energy jumped from relay to relay and rendered all reapers inactive.

"This is Hacket, Shepard do you read me?"

"Loud and clear sir, did it work?"

"We have got reports all over the galaxy that reapers are turned inactive. Getting connections from our allies. They all want to thank you and congratulate to our victory!"

"Sir, thanks, but the cost was too high. Anderson is dead... Took TIM with him..."

"Son war never changes, we are sending you a shuttle, good job!"

And so we departed from the remnants of Citadel. We were dropped in Normandy's docking bay and given official permission to catch some R&R. But I was far from that, had one more promise to fulfill, one that will turn into my live soon.

_Week later, Rannoch_

"So the beachfront property it is?"

"Yes John, we deserve some vacation don't we?"

"A lifetime of it. But only with you..."

"Only with you"

The setting sun illuminated the two lovers sitting in front of prefabricated house module, showing the galaxy that love transcends boundaries.

"You know, I could do this all day"

"Keelah no, you would get tired of it. But I have thought of something!" Tali's seductive voice said and I already knew what will the rest of my life be spent like.


End file.
